


First Time

by MajiLovePrincess



Series: Smutember 2020 [5]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Laughter During Sex, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiLovePrincess/pseuds/MajiLovePrincess
Summary: Nagi’s wanted Haruka for a long time. Tonight, they can finally be together.
Relationships: Mikado Nagi/Nanami Haruka
Series: Smutember 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905265
Kudos: 7





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Nagi was a tough character to write for me. I hope you guys like him.
> 
> Both characters are depicted as consenting adults.

Nagi, clad in more layers than the early early fall day demanded, stood in the pharmacy staring at a selection of condoms. Did he have a latex allergy? He did not think so, but he wasn’t willing to find out with a condom, just in case.

Finally, he settled on a nondescript latex-free brand that was compatible with the lube he had gotten Van to smuggle into the Raging Entertainment complex for him.

His 18th birthday had come and passed months ago. He was officially an adult now, and there was something he had wanted for years: to spend the night with Haruka.

The incomparable composer, despite still working for Shining Entertainment, where she skyrocketed STARISH to new heights with every song, had miraculously been wooed by Nagi’s advances as summer had bled into fall. 

They had been friends for almost a year— both hopelessly addicted to a particular morning math puzzle in the local paper— before Nagi could no longer hide his feelings for her. 

Much to his surprise, it seemed that the feelings were mutual, though that hadn’t meant smooth sailing from the start.

Haruka, sweet, clumsy Haruka, had been hesitant to begin a relationship with him, in part because he was four years her junior, and she was the only woman he was close to.

An arched eyebrow had reminded her that she wasn’t the only bi one in their relationship.

But still, she had fussed, she didn’t want him to regret this or get in contractual trouble for a crush. 

He had huffed and taken her on a series of dates to prove that his feelings were deeper than a crush, and that he was not planning their relationship to be done in half measures. She was too precious for that.

Now, as he checked out at the drug store, he glanced at his wrist, making sure he had time.

Twenty minutes, two subways changes, and a short walk later, Nagi met Haruka in the lobby of the hotel they had agreed upon.

She nodded politely, slipped him a room key, and glided toward the elevators. Nagi took the stairs, knowing they couldn’t be caught together. 

Three floor later, when the he had slid the deadbolt closed and kicked off his sneakers, he found her sitting, a soft smile on her lips, at the foot of the large bed.

“Nagi,” she said, holding her arms open to him.

After their time apart, he melted easily into her arms, pinning her to the bed with his weight. “Haruka... I can’t believe you made me wait this long,” he complained. 

She tugged off his scarf and rubbed his cheek. “I was busy this month.”

He scrunched his nose with a pout. “I was, too, but I still wanted to see you.”

Haruka giggled as he nibbled at her neck. “Nagi!”

“Harukaaaa,” he whined, squishing her against the bed. “I wanted to kiss you.”

“So kiss me, now,” she suggested with a smile that made his pants tighter.

Nagi gulped. They had kissed before, but this was different. Tonight they were going to have sex. For all his research, Nagi was a virgin. 

While Haruka was only marginally more experienced, he was nervous about letting her down.

Sensing his worry, Haruka cradled the back of his head in one hand and pulled him closer so their foreheads were resting together.

“Kiss me?” This time it was a question.

He could answer her.

Capturing her lips was easy as he held himself above her. He pinned one of her wrists to the mattress for leverage as her other hand rubbed his head and guided the rhythm of their kiss.

Her thighs parted, and his knee slipped between them. Both musicians shivered. 

He unwrapped her layers like a present. Pulling off her sweater, then her dress until she was in her bra and tights. With a shuddering breath, he paused to take in her body.

“Oh, god,” he whispered to the air. 

Her smile was shy as she slipped the cardigan off his shoulders and began to unbutton his shirt. Her lips landed on his throat, kissing and sucking gently so as not to leave a mark. His pulse stuttered and a blush stained his cheeks. “H-Haruka...”

“Let me start, okay?”

Wordless and helpless, Nagi laid down, nodding as her fingertips grazed the edge of his jeans

The tented denim was obvious, and Nagi almost wanted to hide his face in his hands, but Haruka was gentle, and he couldn’t look away from her.

She did not tease as she unbuttoned his pants and pushed his underwear down.

“You can ask me to stop at any time,” she reminded, kissing his hip bone.

Nagi gave a stilted laugh. “Why would I want to?”

She pumped a bit of lube onto her palm as Nagi kicked off his pants and briefs.

Kneeling between his legs, Haruka scratched gently at the curls at his base before wrapping her slender hand around the shaft. 

Nagi groaned. “Oh, fuck.”

Haruka giggled, running her hand up and down his length. “Good?”

He cracked an eye open to glare. “Don’t you dare sound like Eiichi right now. I don’t want to think about him while you’re doing— hah!— t-that...”

“Sorry,” she said around more laughter. 

Her lips lowered to encircle the head, and Nagi’s hips shuddered. His hands balled into the blankets. A moan split his lips.

Haruka guided one of his hands to her bobbing head, letting him pat and stroke and guide her.

Being inexperienced, Nagi was quickly overwhelmed by Haruka’s hand and mouth moving together. He could feel that familiar coil of muscles warning that his stamina would not last. 

“Haruka,” he panted, “I’m gonna—“

She surprised him by sinking lower to swallow half his length. Nagi choked on a curse and came undone.

As his body trembled and shook, Haruka rubbed his hips gently and licked him clean until it bordered on too much.

He lay with one arm thrown over his face, panting, when he realized something and bolted upright. “Oh my god, did you just swallow?”

“Ah, sorry,” she began, blushing. “I can go brush my teeth or some—“ 

She was cut off by Nagi tackling her to the bed and sealing his lips to hers. 

When they broke for air, Nagi tucked her hair behind her ear. “I love you so much. It’s unreal.” He nibbled on her ear. “If I didn’t have to wait to get hard again, I’d be taking you right now.”

She squeaked at his forward words. 

“Don’t worry, Haruka,” he crooned. “I’ll just repay the favor while we wait.”

His thumbs hooked on the edge of her tights. 

“Are you ready for me?”

Haruka dragged him into another kiss before he could slip between her spreading legs. “Ready.”


End file.
